


Self Care

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound hcs stated, Can totally be a chubby person with a vag tho, Canon Nonbinary Character, Chubby Reader, Chubby fem reader written, Cunnilingus, Missionary, No gender specific language, Other, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, afab bloodhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Literally wrote this as a self care fic. Bloodhound wants you to feel beautiful and cared for just as you do for them. Through sappy fingering, I suppose.





	Self Care

Taking care of them had been on such a high priority for you. Bloodhound was a revered hunter and apex legend, they seemed to come and go as they pleased, had so many different rumors circulating them. But, you knew the truth. 

They were as human as the rest of you, save Pathfinder of course. Alive and real. Liked you- Liked YOU. It was a confusing thing for yourself, you weren’t exactly special. You were apart of the games, sure, but you weren’t exactly popular among the rankings. A healer that was touch based, needed contact to help out your squadmates. Made for some cute nicknames amongst your small fanbase. 

So how you got one of the top- if not THE top legend’s eye? That was beyond your ability. 

If you asked they’d tell you why. Because of your selflessness. Willing to throw yourself into danger to save a teammate you had just met. How when you laugh you threw your head back and your eyes would narrow to slits. How your rounded cheeks lifted, freckled and flushed from a smile. 

You didn’t need to be perfect at harming people. You didn’t need to raise your shaky hand with a weapon and hope to end them as well. However, they certainly liked seeing the fire in your eyes when they landed atop you, knife in hand and murmuring that the gods would grant you an easy death. Especially when you had headbutted them, probably injuring yourself more than them as you knocked them off you. 

Interesting day that was. 

Now? Now you knew them. Had seen them. Beautiful, dark red long hair, the shaved underside, the braids. Their scars over their face, full lips so tempting to kiss with their sharp canines peeking when they smiled. Oh, their dimples, the narrow of their eyes, the different patterns on their skin of brown and pale peachy colors from vitiligo. 

Their eyes that pierced your very soul. One blinded from scars, pale pink with a bleeding gold around the edges. The other a piercing red with a slit pupil that should have scared you, but it widened in delight upon seeing you quite often. 

Your own little predator. Pierced and tattooed up, interested in someone like you. So gentle, loving, caring, emotions you hadn’t felt towards you in too long. 

You admire them, want to take care of them, but then there are times like this. 

“You are so beautiful, my love.” Their voice is so awestruck and in love you might believe them. 

Their fingers, bare and ungloved are curling inside of you. Two and their thumb rubbing at your clit. Sat between your legs as you lie on your back. Their other hand rests on your right inner thigh, squeezing the softness there of your flesh. Eyes admiring and sweeping over your just as soft frame. 

You were shy about being naked. They had coaxed you with soft words and worked you up. You stripped down to nothing but your sleep shirt, tucked up and over your chest and holding onto the edge of it like it was your lifeline. Chest rising and falling, stuttering occasionally on a breath and making your body jiggle a bit in a way that had their heart pounding. 

The moonlight bathed you in soft lighting, ever the romantic, Bloodhound sighs. Curling their finger upwards and rubbing at your inner walls softly instead of thrusting them. “Look at you- do you know how lovely?” 

You whine in response to their soft voice. Jerking your head in reply in a shake only to get the fingers to stop. You wail, hips arching up and your eyes open, snapping open to look down at them. Hair a mess, lips parted to pant as you look at their little smirk. “What is it, minn elskan? Do you wish for me to continue?” They say it so casually, as if they aren’t knuckle deep inside of your cunt that’s wet and drooling into their very palm. 

Bastard. 

You know what they want. They want you to admit it. Want you to ask. You swallow thickly under their thick gaze, especially when they lick their lips in such a promising way. Their free hand runs up your flesh, feeling over your soft tummy and curves and making you effectively huff and give in. 

“Please- please don’t stop. Bloodhound- fuck, I’ll be good I promise jus- ah!” You’re ready to grovel and plead. Cut off by a cry when their fingers twist to get a better angle before they’re back to fucking you with them. Rubbing your clit with renewed vigor in their motions. 

They’re saying something else, something you don’t understand but it’s said with such emotion you almost choke up. The meaning gets across with how they caress your hip, your tummy, over your thigh as their hand works you over. So adoring, like they’re witnessing their own little show. 

They’re so unfair when they whine when you moan to an expert motion of their fingers. They whine as if you have just said the kindest thing to them, told them they were beautiful, complimented them and- 

“Fuck!” You cry out in displeasure when they pull their fingers out. But, you don’t have to want for long. They climb overtop you, the faux cock looking so real on them save for the straps around their hips. You don’t say anything about it. Desperate as they come close, wrapping your legs around their waist as they use one hand to push down on their cock. Slipping it inside of you, wet and pliant already. 

Then it’s a noisy, wet noise from there as they slide home inside. No time to adjust, you don’t need it. Bloodhound allows your legs to stay around their waist as they hold onto your thighs. Greedy to squeeze and squish and watch your body bounce as they fuck you. Thrusting in again and again, feeling their own slick dripping down their inner thighs and sweat on their brow. 

The way you’re so open with your noises. One hand clutching at your hair to keep you grounded, the other grabbing at their forearm, digging your nails in. You’re spilling soft whines to absolute desperate moans. They can only think of you as beautiful. 

Your brow soon creases, eyes shut tight and you’re getting a bit more quiet. Soft breaths now, hitches of gasps. And then they slam in one more time, rubbing at your clit and murmur, “Cum for me, my beloved. Let me hear you.” 

And it breaks, you cry out and scream their name in a desperate pant. Arching off the bed and allowing a better angle for them to slam their hips into you until you’re too sensitive. Slapping their hand away from your clit as they let out a breathy laugh. 

You slump on the bed, huffing again when they try to rub at you again. “Bloodhound-” You huff in annoyance and they get the picture. Drawing their hand instead to your hip to rub soft circles into the flesh there. 

“You were very good for me. Perhaps we shall work on your language next time?” They poke a tease at you, voice a bit breathy from exertion and arousal from watching you. 

You roll your eyes, sleepily waving your hand up at them only to grunt as they slowly pull out. Getting back between your thighs to use their thumbs to spread you apart. Sloppy and wet with your own cum. They moan, ducking their head down and swiping their tongue up from the mess to your swollen, flushed clit. 

It’s a dull pleasure now, but you still take the time to curl your fingers into their lovely hair. Sighing as they focus on your hole, licking into it and back up over your clit. Asshole, you think to yourself. Especially when you feel them grin over you, primal and hungry. 

“Allow me to show you what else I love about you.” 

You’re going to die, you’re sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil drabble! You can find more of my work here or on my Tumblr where I post about headcanons and imagines or smaller drabbles! SinningPlumpPrincess


End file.
